Requiem of The Great Uniter
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Very dark Kuvirasami. Years following the surrender of the Great Uniter, Kuvira is given a chance at redemption. An ultimatum presented; Find a job in Republic City or return to imprisonment. With guilt weighing heavily on her conscience, she turns her focus onto the heiress of Future Industries. [For Beth Cyra]


**Requiem of The Great Uniter**

 _ **by Harmonium-Kruger**_

* * *

"Reformed? How could you possibly even suspect that _she_ has been reformed?" One of her lowly guard dogs snapped at the pane of glass which separated Kuvira from the outside world. Tired olive eyes shifted from the man, to the woman who could ultimately render her release.

Sharp blue eyes narrowed, the avatar crossed her arms and glowered to the man. "I would have let her go when she surrendered." Korra freely admitted, glancing towards the prisoner. "She was a different person even then. I've been tracking her progress in here, and her therapist agrees she is ready to be released."

The guard blinked, and Korra suddenly realized she was wasting her time. "Right… go take a break." She scoffed, another pair of guards entering to drag him out. "Self-righteous idiots…"

"Avatar Korra… This isn't some tease, is it?" Kuvira stood from where she had been sitting, thick glass beneath her feet. She wondered briefly if any Earthbender in her lifetime could change the state of rock, manipulate sand, and be able to bend glass?

Perhaps she shouldn't be thinking of such a thing.

"No." Korra neared the door of the cell, touching at the glass with a furrowed brow. "How do they get you out?"

"Usually they slide a card." Kuvira pointed out the censor, crossing her arms. The avatar flushed, clearing her throat.

"Right… I'll go get one, then."

"I'll be here." Kuvira rolled her eyes, fairly amused. Korra looked as if she hadn't been resting so well; How would she fare in a fight? Though, she very much doubted she would want another go round with the avatar, tired or not.

She had never thought she would get out of prison so soon, though… Where could she go? Suyin would no doubt turn her back, and she doubted Korra would like to keep her close.

Korra secured a guard, though was forced to listen to another lecture before the door could be opened. Raising her wrists, light handcuffs were taken from the former Uniter's wrists.

"I never did care for those plastic things." Kuvira commented, rubbing the faintly raw skin of her arms.

"Good old tight, pinching, and easy to escape metal for you, hm?" Korra rolled her eyes, body language coiled tight to prepare for anything.

Kuvira hid a smile to that, shaking her head. She was truly done fighting, and wouldn't squander a chance for freedom. "Thank you, Avatar." She slipped her fist against her palm, ignored the stiffening of the guard, and bowed.

Korra smiled, bowing faintly back before she led the way out. Kuvira had only seen the outside of the prison once; When she had been admitted.

"Now, you're going to have to meet with your therapist twice a week, and get a job. If you fail to meet these requirements, I can't help you." Korra warned, the icy evening air doing nothing to bother her. Kuvira winced, smoothing her hands over almost bare arms.

She was outside… She was free. Staring up to the spirit portal, she quirked a brow. "I thought you would have closed that by now?"

"Huh? Oh, nah… I decided on something better." Korra grinned, shaking her head. "Look, I've got to go… but good luck. I'll check in on you once in a while, but the Avatar's work is never done." She chuckled, darting her gaze from the portal.

Kuvira furrowed her brows, finding this extremely odd. "...Alright." She watched Korra go, baffled as to where she could go. Republic City wasn't exactly the friendliest place for someone like herself.

It was late; Street lamps were on and lit up what faint darkness the lights of the city couldn't reach. The smell of food tinted the air as well as exhausted from Satomobiles, and Kuvira felt somewhat alienated from this place.

She hadn't been imprisoned for very long, and yet, this seemed foreign to her. She hated this feeling. Boots heavy upon the sidewalk, Kuvira awkwardly walked and observed. Few people were doing the same; Most either home or late at work.

A newsstand came upon her path, and Kuvira paused; Olive eyes roaming the cover of one of the papers. Her thick hair was blown over her shoulder by the night wind, briefly obstructing her vision before she corralled it.

" _Sad news hits Republic City; Avatar Korra's engagement called off!"_

Engagement? Who had she been engaged to? Kuvira glanced behind the kiosk, but no one was working the station. Taking a paper, the former general read on.

" _When asked to comment, the CEO of Future Industries had nothing to say-"_

The CEO of… That Sato girl? Asami, was that her name? Kuvira cocked a thick brow, opening the paper to read the main story. The avatar and that Sato girl, hm? She couldn't deny, they were an aesthetically pleasing couple…

Well, this wasn't her business. Setting the paper back in the kiosk, Kuvira continued her path towards the heart of the city. Though… She did need a job, perhaps Future Industries wasn't a bad way to start.

' _Start from the top, work your way to the bottom; Only if you have to.'_ Kuvira thought, eyes on the tall buildings until she located the one she needed.

Though… There would no doubt be tension. That Sato girl had lost her father in that battle, and Kuvira felt a deep pang of regret and guilt. Her nerve was almost tested, but it was steel as the rest of her. If she couldn't secure a job, she could at least ask for forgiveness.

It wasn't as if she had much choice; She doubted Korra had even secured a place for her to sleep for the night nonetheless any real plans after freeing her. Freedom was enough for Kuvira, though. She could easily work for the rest.

Entering the lobby, she was relieved of the cold with the thrumming sound of the heating unit; Hands rubbing over her arms again. She was even still dressed as a prisoner…

" _Breaking news, Avatar Korra releases civil war criminal; claims repentance and reformation!"_

Well, at least her worries were soothed now. The few workers in the lobby froze at the announcement upon the radio, and one of the women behind the desk glanced her way.

"...I need to speak to Asami Sato." Kuvira stepped into the light, ignoring the balking stares of the other workers. She cocked her brow again, forcing the woman to clear her throat.

"I will… Let her know the nature of this visit." More like warn. Kuvira nodded either way, playing with her hands as she turned away. Her index finger and thumb latched onto her left ring finger, toying with the space where an engagement ring once was.

Had she ever loved Bataar, she wondered? Maybe once, but not now, and she doubted she ever could again. She had used too many people to even ask for such a basic human emotion. Kuvira lowered her head, hands holding each other as she tried to ignore the stares once more.

"A-ah… Captain-?" "I am sure my titles are all stripped. Will she see me?" Kuvira decided to be blunt, facing the desk once more.

"...She will. Basement work-room, last floor on the elevator."

Surprised, it took the former dictator a moment to recover. "Oh. Thank you." Was she being sent to her death? Perhaps; She would deserve it as well.

She was surprised that hadn't been her sentence, after all she had done.

Being gestured to the elevator, and still avoiding the gaping of the others, Kuvira awkwardly stood before the door. They opened, leading her inside. Last floor… Basement.

She would have thought Asami more of a penthouse-office sort of girl. Rubbing along her wrists, Kuvira listened to the monotoned music of the elevator before sighing loudly. This was so surreal…

Three floors to go until her fate was sealed either way, Kuvira fidgeted with her hands again. She missed her gloves; the coverage that separated her from the real world, from the earth and dirt she manipulated so masterfully…

Perhaps it was best to get to know her element more intimately? Though… she would need small steps to ease herself back into it. Two floors, and she was acutely aware of how underdressed she was. She had been so used to being utterly encased in her armor that the uniform given to her had seemed like pajamas.

A sleeveless shirt paired with what could pass as sweat pants; All sterile and clean to avoid her using any material in what could soil them to escape her cell… Even she had to admit that was clever.

One floor to go, and Kuvira was questioning herself once more. Was this a good idea? Of all places, she was seeking first to work at the feet of Asami Sato? Well, she sought to apologize, first and foremost…

Jumping when the elevator stopped and dinged her arrival, the earthbending woman sighed and steeled herself. The doors opened to a wide room; Mats on the floor and various dummies set up. Machine scraps lat at one end near a workshop desk; blueprints littering it with a light focused on them.

This was quite unexpected. Kuvira tentatively stepped out of the elevator and further into the room, olive eyes sweeping the interior. No sign of that girl, yet… Was this a scare tactic? Her old instincts came rushing back, soles of her boots tapping faintly as she listened.

"Well, I admit I am still in a fair amount of shock."

Kuvira froze, hearing the voice from behind her. "Don't turn around." She was warned, and obeyed despite her instincts screaming the opposite. If this was her fate, then she would face it with courage.

Heels clicked, vibrating through the floor as Kuvira focused; Able to gain a minimal vision of the woman behind her. "What gives you the right to request an audience with me, _Great Uniter_?" Asami asked, stopping just behind the taller woman.

Not giving in to her desire to turn to face her, Kuvira drew in a slow breath; Any sudden movement could be taken as an attack. "I wish only to ask for forgiveness." She spoke lowly, not pointing out that Asami could have sent her away.

The Sato girl must have wanted to see her.

"Forgiveness?" Asami sounded almost rueful, her voice having a slight dip before she steeled herself. "Why are you asking for forgiveness? For what reason; I want you to _say it_."

Shoulders squaring, Kuvira had expected this. Eye focused on the wall far across from her, she exhaled roughly. "For starters; I apologize for your father's death. I… know you had been trying to make amends with him."

She heard Asami stiffen, continuing on quickly before either of them could dwell. "The destruction of Republic City had to be cleaned up by someone, as well… You have done great work."

"You…" Asami sounded tired, sighing roughly. She came to Kuvira's side before passing her, putting distance between them before facing the older woman.

If Kuvira was stunned by the sight of mascara running faintly over her cheeks, she didn't show it. The engineer wiped her eyes with the back of a sleeve, seeming almost defeated.

"I never thought they would let you out, you know?" Asami quietly spoke, setting down a wrench she had had clenched in her free hand.

"Were you going to attack me?" Kuvira asked, bowing her head at the glare thrown her way.

"No. Well, maybe, at first…" Asami admitted, chuckling softly. "I'm not going to forgive you, not yet. Maybe not ever."

"I understand." Kuvira felt guilt heavy in her gut, but couldn't convey it. "I came here for another reason, though."

"What reason?" The engineer had wandered to her work-table, shuffling together papers. Was she straightening up from nervousness, or to keep herself calm?

"As funny as this may seem, I came to ask for a job."

The wrench fell from the table, clanging strongly to fill in the sudden silence between them. "A job? You… came to me, to ask for a _job_?" Asami seemed bemused, throwing another glare her way. "Are you insane?"

"Technically, not anymore." Kuvira fought down the urge to smirk, raising a hand to cover her lips just in case. Her thumb brushed against the beauty mark under her right eye, and she lowered her hand after a moment.

"My therapist says I've made great strides… To be completely honest, near the end, I realized exactly everything that I had done." Kuvira spoke freely, standing tall even as her voice started to sound weak.

"I thought I was doing the best thing for my nation, but ultimately I was no better than…" Struggling to finish, olive eyes glanced up from the floor to Asami. "Former Fire Lord Ozai."

The comparison wasn't too far off, actually; though perhaps Ozai had done it for more personal reasons… Kuvira shook her head, focusing on Asami once more.

The younger woman seemed fairly surprised, but still guarded. Silence permeated as Asami eased off from the table, hands held behind her back.

"You want to work for me?" She asked, jarring Kuvira back to the present.

"If you will have me."

"What makes you think you have the right to even stand in my presence?" Asami snapped, nearing the taller woman. "Get down, on your knees, and ask me properly."

Kuvira noticed a sudden shift of power, quirking a brow before sobering her expression. A power play… she wasn't here for games, but she could always play along.

Slowly, as to not be mistaken for an attack, Kuvira lowered onto her knees. Was she supposed to beg? How curious…

Whatever was behind Asami's back piqued her interest more, however.

Raising her chin, olive eyes focused onto a likened color. "May I have the… privilege to work for you?" Why was she doing this? It should have sickened her to _ask_ like this, and yet… perhaps she deserved it.

Asami neared her more, now just a few steps away. She seemed unhappy even still, and perhaps on the verge of crying again. "Hold out your hands."

Arms lifted automatically from years of having to be cuffed, Kuvira quirked a brow in surprise when two thick bands were secured around her wrists. There was no chain between them; Her hands able to move independently from one another.

"I'm confused." The elder admitted, shifting her glance back up to Asami. The bands lit up, and Kuvira's eyes widened as she felt herself cut off to the elements of earth around her.

"Bending suppressing technology." Asami explained, circling her now. "I've been working at it for _years_." The younger stopped behind Kuvira, planting a heel in the middle of her back.

"Do you plan on killing me? Surely, you know that bending isn't all I can do." The elder warned sharply, grunting as the heel was dug deep into thick muscle.

"Not that, no…" Asami forced the elder to her hands and knees, relishing in being in control of Kuvira, even if only minorly.

"If you can best me in a fight, I'll give you a job. If you can't…"

"If I can't? Will you let me leave, tail between my legs?" Kuvira at least kept her cheek from the ground, glancing over her shoulder for the engineer.

"...Yes. If I win, I want you out of this city, and I never want to see your face again." Asami sternly ordered, easing her heel off of the elder's back.

Slowly rising to her feet, Kuvira rolled her shoulders and brought her hands up into a stance. "Since I will have no bending, I assume your electric glove is also off-bounds?" She wasn't a fool, she had noticed the style of the glove from before.

Asami chuckled lowly, her jacket being taken off and thrown onto one of the mats below them. After a glance to Kuvira, both gloves were removed and set onto her work table. "Fair is fair."

"An admirable action." The elder commended, sharp eyes scrutinizing every move. Asami held herself far more capable than a simple duel…

They squared off against each other, both waiting for the first move to be made. Kuvira's focus became more on not instinctively trying to use her bending, though it came more natural after years of imprisonment.

Perhaps that would come to her advantage…

Asami finally broke her stance for the first move, feigning a jab to Kuvira's ribs but impaling her opposite elbow into the elder's gut as she twisted on her feet. Surprised, Kuvira pushed the pain down to try and wrangle the younger woman; One hand closing around a petite wrist before her ankle was kicked, and she was forced into a split as Asami darted away.

"You are flexible." The younger woman bit, allowing Kuvira a moment to adjust herself.

"Hmph." The former captain narrowed her eyes, gut sore and pride fairly bruised. She wouldn't allow that mistake to happen twice. This time, she struck first; feigning then barely landing the blow she had made to fake. Her knuckles grazed along Asami's jaw as the younger turned into it to avoid.

Kuvira smirked, free hand twisting into black hair to wrench Asami to face her again. Knuckles slammed into the younger's nose, another punch avoided by Asami's knee sinking into the elder's gut.

Grasping the crook of Kuvira's arm with the hand buried into her hair, Asami dipped under and wrenched back as far as she could stand the pain. Kuvira growled, letting coal locks slip through her fingers so her arm could be released.

That had almost felt like a break… The elder spun quickly, but the engineer's boot was buried against her side. Quickly, Kuvira brought up her back leg and twisted it around Asami's, snaking her to the ground and landing atop her.

The younger's fist connected to her nose, the upward angle causing blood to spill immediately. One of Kuvira's arms barred across Asami's collarbone, the elder's free hand returned the favor, turning a bruise across the bridge of the younger's nose into a possible break.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Asami spat up to her, and Kuvira chuckled lowly.

"If the lady wants to be treated like that." The elder gathered blood from her nose between her lips, spitting to the side to avoid more of Asami's wrath.

Dragging her free leg between them, Asami planted the bottom of her boot to Kuvira's stomach and pushed the elder off, rolling to her feet. "Don't be presumptuous." She wiped her mouth, red lipstick and blood staining her sleeve.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your beauty more than I have." Kuvira made to stand down, but a swift kick to the side riled her back up.

"It can be fixed." Asami seemed determined, a second wind hitting them both. Jabs and kicks from each were diverted by the other until the younger caught Kuvira's arm again, sending the elder over her own body and slamming her into the mat.

Straddling over her, Asami wrapped a hand around the elder's throat with her knees pinning Kuvira's arms to the mat. Grip tight, she saw fear in olive eyes before it became overwhelmed by something deeper. The younger leaned down, impulsive as she captures Kuvira's lips in a rough kiss; Blood mixing as tongue and teeth explored.

Airway tightening, Kuvira closed her eyes and forced herself to cough; Muscles in her neck spasming to allow a breathful of air in. She coiled her legs up and wrapped them around Asami's waist, forcing the younger off of her as she slammed her into the mat.

Choking for breath, Kuvira crawled over for the engineer but was warded off with a hand.

Breathless herself, Asami swallowed hard and wiped more blood from under her nose. "Draw." She declared, offering the truce. Kuvira nodded, unable to speak for a moment or two. They both laid back against the mat, recuperating and regaining their breath.

"I don't forgive you." Asami spoke after another moment, leaning onto her side to face Kuvira.

"I hadn't expected you too." Her voice was hoarse, and there would no doubt be bruising along her neck. The elder faced her as well, blood drying between them and along their wounds. Licking her lips, Kuvira quirked a brow to her.

Asami chuckled lowly, shaking her head. "I'll give you a job." She spoke, though glowered when Kuvira chuckled.

"Is my first order to ignore the kiss you gave me, or was that merely the kiss of death?"

The younger glared, bruised cheeks filling in red. "It was a momentary lapse of insanity." Asami sneered, standing to return to her work table. Moist tissues were used to clean her face, the younger aware of Kuvira approaching behind her.

"You're taking my excuse?" The elder asked, snagging one to clean herself as well.

"Your excuse, for what?" Asami turned to face her, a hard look in her eyes.

"This." Kuvira grasped her by the hips, raising the younger to sit upon the table. Ready to strike, Asami's hands were caught by the former captain, as well as her lips.

She had thought Kuvira wanted to finish the fight, not… this. The elder's tongue delved between her parted lips, and suddenly Asami didn't care.

Stress melted away and was replaced by a molten fire of desire; Deep seated in her belly and rising. Asami gripped against the back of Kuvira's shoulders, feeling a hand part her thighs.

Kuvira's palm pressed hard against her apex, the elder working her traitorously through thick fabric. Asami hated it and loved it; hips rocking along as she clutched to the elder. Mouth finally released, she bit against the earthbender's throat and felt her growl vibrated against stained teeth.

Asami's nails dug into Kuvira's skin, body pleading for more as she captured the elder's mouth again. Kisses scorched with heat building between them until Asami finally came; Sharp nails biting hard enough to warrant another growl from the elder.

Wrenching her arms away from Kuvira, Asami planted her boot into the elder's stomach and kicked her away. In a swift motion, she slipped a hand into her electric glove and sent a wicked pulse through the elder, shoving her down; incapacitated.

Setting the weapon down, Asami smirked as she planted her hands on her hips. She rather liked that…

"Your first duty? Clean up this mess." She spoke, turning on her heel to leave Kuvira in the basement.

Muscles spasming, Kuvira watched her leave as best as she could. Now that… was a woman.

* * *

 **AN: Another commission for Beth Cyra. Holy shit I super super super enjoyed writing this one. Kuvirasami is something I am totally on board with, especially one in a situation such as this! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
